Hidden Flux
by estivate
Summary: Sir Hellsing reaches out to a friend for an explination about new creatures stalking the night in England and finds her self coming home with more than just answers. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer:** If it's from Hellsing ex. Alucard, Sera, Walter... it's not mine, and I don't take credit for being genuis enough to make it.

Hello! Welcome to my dear story Hidden Flux.

Before diving into this story however, I feel the need to point some thing out. This is an OC including story, and I do hold the intention of seeting my OC up with the beloved Alucard.

However don't shoot this baby down simply because of that. Their relationship isn't going to be the entire story, I do plan to thorw in some major adventure full of guns and bloodshed.

That said, enjoy!

**...**

**Lennox Estate **

A large dark wooden door is slammed open, reviling the waif of a woman sitting behind a desk. The woman's head shot up from the papers she was reading previously and eyed the shaking, middle-aged man standing in her doorway.

Rasing a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the disheveled sight, she waited for him to speak. After a few more heaves of breath he panted out the urgent message, "Milady, there's another infestation of creatures surging through the manor! It appears those things from last time had time to have some kids before we got rid of them."

Closing her eyes with a sigh, the woman sat in thought for a moment before speaking, "Get the men assembled in the main foyer. From there, break off into smaller groups in search of these annoying creatures. It should go without saying but never the less., tell the men the order is 'shoot to kill'."

Nodding at the orders, he turned around to leave but pivoted back quickly to ask, "What about the General?"

The woman swivelled her chair to the side and ran a spider like hand through her chestnut hair. "She'll be here soon enough private, don't worry."

Nodding again, the young man sprinted down the hallway to give the orders. Silence overtook the room once again. Adverting her gaze from the now empty doorway to the murky morning skies of her dear Ireland, mumbling. "You damn well better be on your way back, Lillith."

A knock on the doorframe brought back her attention to a girl, who looked younger then herself with delicate features, like that of a doll.

"What is it Mary? Not more bad news I hope." She questioned to her servant half jokingly.

The younger woman gave her superior a sorry smile before replying. "I came to remind you that Sir Hellsing is due for a visit this evening. She will here from England around dinner time."

A long groan of was dispelled from the woman's lips behind the desk, "Mary?"

"Yes Lady Eister?" Mary tilted her head at troubled looking boss, making her light blond tresses spill over her shoulder.

Eister replied while messaging her temples, trying to calm her oncoming headache."Please get me some Scotch from the kitchen, I fear today is going to be a long day."

**...**

**Hellsing Manor **

Walter quietly steped into Integral's office with her morning tea and breakfast. Setting down the items on her desk Walter cast a glance at her before speaking. "Sir, your bag is packed and ready for the trip to Lady Lennox's estate. Also, the private plane should be arriving here an hour before the time to leave."

Integral, eyes still on her paperwork, took a sip of the hot tea before asking Walter, "What about Seras?"

The elder man gave a warm smile at the image of Seras packing hastily the night before. "She got her things together before she retired Sir. And don't worry, while you're gone I'll do my best to keep things in order and Alucard somewhat under control." Intergral shifted her gaze to the elder man to give him a small smirk.

"So, my master is fleeing and dragging my fledgling along with her? And then leaving me here to act as a guard dog! Honestly Master, you trust me to much." Alucard slinked out from the shadowy corner of Intergal's office donned in his usual Victorian garb.

"I don't trust you, hence why you aren't coming with me _Alucard_. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now anayway?" Her attention focused on her getting through her piling up paper work before departing that evening.

"Sorry, forgot I had a bedtime." Alucard chukled as he phased his way though the door to Intergral's office. Walter shook his head, just thinking about what Alucard was going to put him through while Integral was away as he stepped out of the office.

**...**

**Lennox Estate - Evening**

"_Please_ tell me you are just joking with me." The poor Lady Eister had a very long day full of paperwork, guest preperations, and the current critter problem. _'Figures I don't get mice or something, I get some kind of mutated creatures from hell.'_

The young man standing before her however, offered her no kind of relief that she was looking for. "Sorry Milady, they are just too many, and they move very fast. Unless our little gypsy manifests herself back here soon, I don't see this ending anytime soon." The woman dropped her head onto her desk in exsasperation.

Her only hope of fixing this problem was probably somewhere dancing in front of a fire laughing.

Mary quietly stepped into Eister's office. Seeing the distressed woman before her made Mary feel a bit guilty for having to tell her the latest news.

"Excuse me Milady but I have some news about our guests." Picking her head up off of the dark desk scatterd with ink and papers, Eister looked at her dear maid with hopeful eyes.

"Sir Hellsing and her guest will be here within the hour." A resounding thunk was heard as Eister's head met with her wooden desk for the second time.

She sat there quietly for a moment, letting uneasiness fill the room. Mary looked over to the man, who she identified as Micheal O'Malley, one of Eister's higher ranked officers. She glanced at Eister before mothing a question to him about the infestation problem. He shook his head and Mary's eyes softened for her poor mistress.

More time passed and Mary was at a loss for what to do. As she opened her mouth to speak, another maid ran into the room.

"Milady, the guests are here!" The maid left as quickly as she came while the tension in the room grew thicker.

Eister picked her head up with a sigh. Looking at the two people before her, she opened her mouth to give out the orders. "Micheal, I want you to find a way to keep those damn things at bay until Lillith comes back. I'll be trying to contact her so Mary, please greet our guests. Show them to the my office, and try your best to not let it be known to them our current crisis." The two gave a qucick nod of the head before dashing out the doorway.

Mary hurried quickly down the marble staircase leading into the large foyer of the Lennox household. As she quickly continued to the doorway to greet the guests she felt a body shift radiply past her. Not taking the time to check behind her, Mary continued posthaste to Sir Hellsing and her friend that were walking through the door. Stopping short infront of the two women Mary bowed her head. "Welcome to Lennox Mannor Sir Hellsing. Lady Eister is waiting for you in her office so please follow me."

Alone again, Eister searched under her piles of paperwork littering the top of her desk for her cigarettes. Her eyes scanned the desk in search of the small rectangle of stress relief that the poor woman needed. Eister's eyes caught the sight of tiny box flying off the desk due to her messy search.

As she rose up from behind the desk to go retrive the flung object, her eyes met with a fimilliar looking tan hand that was holding her precious cigarette box out infront of her. The wide blue eyes of the petite woman drifted upwards to meet with a pair of lazy dark brown eyes that could only belong to one person. "Where the _fuck_ have you been Lillith?"

Towering over Eister, Lillith rose a thin eyebrow at her mistress. "I highly doubt that is the kind of lanuage suitable for a young woman." Trying to surpress her emence rage for the tall and lanky female hovering above her, Eister soon realised it was a losing battle. "You do realise you will be punished for your lateness, correct?"

Loving the thrill that was pressing Eister's buttons, Lillith forged on. "Come now, swearing is one thing but threatening? I'm started to question if you're a real lady, Eister." Eister's hand twitched in annoyance.

Keeping her gaze locked with the woman donning clothes of a gypsy, Eister's hand darted into the open drawer to her right and pulled out a pistol. She fired off one shot through Lillith's right shoulder sending blooding raining across the floor and Lillith's body quickly followed.

Letting out a breath, Eister's body relaxed._ 'Atlest she's here now to fix this creature mess.' _A small gasp was released from the office doorway and Eister's had shot up. Her bright eyes glanced over guests in quiet study of Sir Interal and an unknown vampire girl next to Integral.

Smiling, Eister stretched out her arms in a gesture of a warm welcome to her two female guests. "Ahh, Welcome Sir Intergral and Miss Vampire! Please ignore the heap on the floor, she'll be just fine in a moment. Would you care to take a seat?"

**...**

Oh my, poor Lillith! She was only a few, er, hours late haha. Eister is a very punctual lady I suppose! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry for the lack of Alucard, he's not going to be seen much, if at all, in the next chapter or two, so I figured I'd slip him in here.

**Musical Inspiration:** Freaxx -_ Brokencyde_, don't ask how but it just fit haha.

Please leave a review, I like support and I don't mind you pointing out my writing flaws!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
